Tearing at The Seams
by clawengradearings-world
Summary: "Mr. Grady, if you're not going to help, there is no reason for you to be here." An AU "What if" fic. What if Claire & Owen had a successful first date and were together during the events of Jurassic World?
1. Chapter 1: Control

_"Mr. Grady, if you're not going to help, there is no reason for you to be here."_

 _ **An AU "What if" fic. What if Claire & Owen had a successful first date and were together during the events of Jurassic World?**_

Owen emerged from the elevator that lead to the control room, he was furious. Furious that he was covered in oil, furious that the girl that he loved with all of his heart decided that a billion dollar dinosaur was better than their relationship. However, he was terrified. He was almost eaten alive by that monstrous thing they called the 'Indominus Rex'. A genetically modified creature that was raised in captivity, it was a bad idea.

"Sir I need to see a badge... Sir!" The security man yelled at him when he exited the elevator.

Claire's eyes turned to look at him and their gazes locked. They had kept their relationship a secret, to make sure that it wouldn't conflict with the company, but at this point, Owen couldn't care less.

"What the hell happened out there?!" He yelled.

Claire had turned her back on him. He knew she didn't want to hear it, but she needed to know.

"There are thermal cameras all over that paddock, she did not just disappear!" His breathing patterns quickened as his heart pounded in his chest. There was no way that she was going to turn her back on him.

"It must have been some kind of, technical malfunction..." She says briefly looking at him before turning back to the screen.

"Where you not watching?! She marked up that wall as a distraction! She wanted us to think she escaped!" He was raging by the end, he wanted to pull her by the arm and tell her to shut it down.

"Hold on we are talking about an animal here." She says, using his line! His line! How dare she use his words against him? Her eyes were blazing, warning him to take a step back, that this was her business and not his.

"A highly intelligent animal-" He began. "400 meters until the beacon..." Vivian, one of the control room operators announced. Claire sharply turned back to the screen, worry sweeping across her face as ACU made their way through the jungle.

"You're going after her with non lethals?" Owen questioned. This was insane, it was going to kill every last one of them.

"We have 26 billion dollars invested in that asset, we can't just kill it." Masrani explained. That was all these people though about, control and money.

"Those men are going to die." He whispered. "You need to call this mission off, right now." He explained to Claire. "ACU is on top of it!" Lowery reasoned with him.

"Call it off right now!" He yelled furiously. "You are not in control here!" Claire screamed, not bothering to turn around.

They all watched the cameras, hoping to find the Rex. Owen paced, this was a bad idea. A terrible idea, none of them knew what they were getting themselves into.

"We haven't found it yet... But we're getting close." He heard from a radio. "What is that?" Masrani inquired, Owen could hear the fear begin to peak in his voice.

"Thats her tracking implant, she clawed it out..." He explained, shocked by the animals intelligence.

"How would it know to do that?" Claire's voice rang in his head, he heard fear from her too. All he wanted to do was hold her close and tell her everything was going to be all right.

"She remembered where they put it in." He spoke as his eyes widened in realization.

There was no way they were going to capture the Rex. As ACU continued searching, everything began to slowly unfold. Everyone in the control room watched in terror as each soldier began dying; plucked one by one by the I. Rex's teeth. Owen turned around briefly and saw Claire, her eyes wide and filled with horror. She swallowed hard, he knew she was scared. No not scared, paralyzed. The final soldiers heart line went flat and everyone grew quiet. Masrani began to silently pray, hoping for the best out of this situation.

"Evacuate the island." Owen commanded. It was no longer a suggestion. He knew, everyone knew, that there was a one and a million chance this thing would be killed.

His eyes locked with Claire and she shook her head at him. "We'd never reopen." She spoke quietly.

He knew that if they evacuated, she would loose her job. Owen knew from the moment he met her that she was married to her job, there was no way she was going to close up the park.

"You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity, she is seeing all this for the first time. She does not even know what she is! She will kill everything that moves." Owen tried to reason with his girlfriend and her other high class colleagues.

"You think the animal is contemplating her own existence?" Masrani asked. "She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out." He answered sternly, striking fear into Masrani's eyes.

"Now, asset containment can use live ammunition in emergency situations, you have a M134 in your armoury so put it on a chopper and smoke this damn thing!" He yelled. His frustration was directed at Claire. His focus no longer on the others only her, she was the stubborn one.

"We have families, I am not going to turn this place into some kind of a war zone!" She yelled stubbornly at him, there was no way that she was going to kill that animal.

"You already have." He declared. Owen was still angry, but spoke quieter yet sharper.

"Mr. Grady, if you are not going to help, there is no reason for you to be here." She crossed her arms across her chest.

He was out, he absolutely hated it when she called him 'mister Grady'. There was no way he was going to hit her, but he was filled with anger that he couldn't even explain. He raised his fist and quickly wiped away Lowery's toy dinosaur collection in a fit of anger.

"Come on man..." He heard Lowery silently groan.

He walked up the small staircase and walked to Claire, towering over her.

"You are unbelievable Claire. You are putting this island and all twenty thousand people at risk, and you are trying to salvage this monster? I thought there was more to you than this, for God fucking sakes you almost get me eaten alive by this thing and you won't even try to use live ammunition?!" His voice rising in volume.

"Owen calm down, please." Claire set a hand on his chest, but he quickly grabs it and flicks it off.

"I love you Claire, but if this is the way it's going to go, then I'm done with you." He explained.

"Owen please no." She pleaded, Claire needed someone by her side through this.

She couldn't loose him now.

She tried to reach for his hand but he flinched away from her and began backing away, making his way to Masrani.

"I would like a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there, is no dinosaur." He warned and began exiting.

"Owen! Owen please! I'm sorry okay?!" Claire pleaded. Part of her was vulnerable, she didn't want him to leave. The other part was furious, how dare he threaten her in that manner.

"Mr. Grady, you return here right this instant!" She yelled at him.

"It's all about control with you Claire! And don't you ever call me Mr. Grady ever again." He wanted her, shooting a look in her direction; implying that they were done.

He entered the elevator and the doors closed, it was silent in the room, she could hear the wires and gears working from inside the elevator. She sighed out sadly, she had just lost one of the only people who understood her, the one she loved. Claire could've sworn that he was the one, but as usual she misjudged the situation. She rubbed her face in frustration and sadness, making sure that there were no tears on her face. The last thing she needed was to show weakness. It was quiet for several moments before she quietly announced that everyone get back to work.

"I never even knew you two were together..." Lowery began.

"Shut it Lowery!" Claire yelled before furiously exiting the control room.

 _ **This was way better than the first. Let me know if you guys want me to continue :D Hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2: I Need You

_**A/N: Okay here's another chapter, I think updates will be weekly. I will have a chapter up every Tuesday, Monday if I finish early, Wednesday if I finish late, Friday if I had writers block. I'll keep you guys updated if I don't end up posting a new chapter for that week. Okay onwards to the story!**_

 _ **/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

 **Chapter 2: I need you**

Claire had requested the rest of the day off, all she wanted to do was spend the rest of the day with her nephews. It has been seven years since shes last seen them. Claire remembered holding a toddler Grey in her arms and a ten year old Zach begging for her to take him to get ice cream. However, they grew up. Zach became distant, a moody teenager. Grey had not changed personality wise, but he was no longer dependent on people. Claire loved them, she loved kids, but there was no way she would have her own. Let alone create her own family.

 _ ***One Week Before***_

"-You'll see when you have kids." Karen spoke over the phone. The Dearing sisters always had their weekly phone calls, never skipping a week no matter how busy they were.

"Yeah, if..." Claire replied while straining out the pasta she was making.

"When! It's worth it."

"I don't know Karen. I don't want to bring a child into the world then neglect them because of how busy I am."

"I'm sure you and Owen will work something out." Claire could hear Karen's smile on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, maybe..." Claire sighed to herself. Sure, she and Owen had been together for at least a year, but they hadn't even discussed about marriage, let alone staring a family and having children.

"Speaking of Owen... When is he gonna pop the question?" Karen giggled.

"Karen... You know we haven't talked about getting married. Both of us are busy and there isn't time for us to talk about getting married. We barely had time to discuss living together."

"Well it happened didn't it? It isn't long until you get an expensive ring on your fourth finger." Karen began rambling and creating her future.

Claire pressed the speaker button and placed the phone down, continuing to prepare dinner. She registered some of Karen's words and began thinking; did she and Owen have a future together? It would be fun, but it did not seem like something that suited them.

"Wouldn't that be fun, Claire?" Karen exclaimed.

Claire laughed at her sister's excitement and reached for the phone. "Yeah Fun." She says sighing.

"By the way, did you book the boys hotel room for next week?" Karen asked while checking her email.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind. I promise I'll do it tomorrow when I get into the office."

"Well a promise tomorrow is worth a lot less than trying today." Karen sighed.

"Ugh, you're using mom's lines now?" She chucked.

"Oh god, I am using mom's lines. I'm sorry, but you know I have to tell you they work. You haven't seen the boys in forever and it's supposed to be a family weekend."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry I will have it done by tomorrow. If not they could always come stay with Owen and I." Claire suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think that would be a good idea. I don't want you and Owen to scar them." Karen joked.

"Gees Karen, can we go one phone call without you commenting on my sex life? Besides, Owen and I haven't even done anything."

"Whatever you say Claire. Make sure you book the rooms, you might be busy and the days might be long but the years are short. You might not get to see them for a while after this trip."

"Okay Karen. I'll book them. I swear, first thing in my itinerary for tomorrow. Book a room."

"Don't forget!" Karen repeated.

"Bye Mom!" Claire laughed before hanging up the phone.

She set up the table and called Owen for dinner. She ate in silence when Owen began rambling on about the raptors, and how he 'dropped' a soccer ball into the pen for the girls.

"It was so cute, Claire. They were so happy, until one of Charlie's claws punctured it. You should have seen it, really!" Owen exclaimed.

She smiled and pushed her pasta around on her plate. Claire couldn't get what Karen had said out of her head. She began to think, what would it be like to be married to Owen. They already lived together, what difference could it be? The bungalow was small, it wasn't a place where you would picture Claire Dearing living in. Especially with Owen Grady, a complete opposite of her. It was unexpected, but it was a fit for them.

"Hey is something wrong?" Owen asked, grabbing her hand from across the table.

"Nothing, just thinking." She smiled at him.

"What about?"

"Just the future. The future of the park, my family, us." Claire shrugged and continued eating.

"Us? You think we have a future together?" He smirks and raises his eyebrows.

"I don't know, possibly. I mean, we do live together. It would be nice to think that our relationship would go further than this."

"Am I hearing that the Claire Dearing would want to have a future with me, Owen Grady?" Claire rolled her eyes and giggled at Owen's response. Perhaps a family would be a possibility.

She stood up and picked up her plate, placing it into the sink. She walked over to Owen and leaned down.

"I'm going to go take a shower. It's your turn to do the dishes, caveman." She says, her voice just above a whisper.

Owen grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her in for a kiss. She sat down in his lap and he held her close, hands resting on her hips. Her hands rest on the side of his face, her fingers brushing against his stubble. Owen grabbed one of Claire's legs and wrapped it around him. She adjusted her position and straddled his waist. This felt right, their body's fit each others like puzzle pieces. They broke apart and Claire rested her forehead against his. This was right.

 ***Present Day***

Claire remembered that day. He held her close that night, not letting go in the morning either. She sighed and played with the bracelet he had given her for her birthday. Claire couldn't help it, she wanted him. She needed him. Claire should be thinking of her nephews, should be thinking about the park, but she needed him by her side. Or at least to get her mind off of him. She pulled out her white Samsung and dialed Zara's number.

"Zara? I need you to bring the boys back to the hotel right away.

Zara began speaking quickly, Claire could not catch a word she was trying to say.

"Slow down... I cant hear you."

" Zach and Grey, they've run off!" Zara yelled.

"They what?!" Claire asked, she was panicked. She cannot loose her sister's kids.

Claire quickly walked back to the control room, dialing Zach's phone number on her way. There was a freak dinosaur on the loose, she needed to know if they were safe.

"Hey Claire." She heard Zach's voice.

She sighed out in relief. "Zach, thank god. Is Grey with you?"

"I can't really hear you, we're in the hamster ball." Zach explained.

"Okay... Zach listen to me. I need you to make your way back to the hotel. okay?" She chewed on her lip, the gyrospheres had a;ways blocked the reception. She hoped Zach understood what she was telling them.

"Hello? Hello Aunt Claire?"

"Wha.. Zach?" She asked concerned.

The phone line went dead and she quickened her pace to the control room. She burst through the elevator doors and showed her badge to the security guards. Walking over to Lowery, she kept her eyes on the monitor.

"Are there any gyrospheres left in the Vally?" She asked, leaning over Lowery's station to glance at the map.

"Clare, they are all accounted for. Its my job..." He began. "Wha? Yeah, there is one in the field." Lowery sighed and continued working on the other attractions.

"Send a team of rangers, bring them in." She told Vivian.

Vivian nodded and contacted security, telling them that they needed a search and rescue in the Vally. They explained their timing and that there were already too many issues they had to deal with.

"No no no no, there are two guests missing, you need to make this your top priority!" Claire yelled into one of the phones.

"Just do it man..." Lowery commented while shaking his head.

"We're doing the best we can!" Security responded.

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" Claire declared as she slammed down the phone.

What was she thinking. There was no way she could find them herself. Claire scanned the security cameras and saw Owen in the creations lab, arguing with one of the security guards. Pulling out her phone once again she texted Owen.

'Meet me in the Innovation Center ASAP. Please...'

She made her way to the Innovation center, hoping Owen would come. Keeping her phone in hand she looked around for him. Claire walked through the Velociraptor holoscape and looked over the crowds.

"Claire." She heard his voice behind her.

Claire sighed in relief and walked over to him. She couldn't believe he showed up. Her nephews and Owen were something she was not able to control, she was terrified. Claire always knew what to do, but not now. She needed to save her family, but not alone.

"I need you."


End file.
